The Hunger Games Return of the Mockingjay
by AnnabethChase02
Summary: Piper Alexian is 15 she grew up in the capitol always being the odd one out. 30 years after the last book, Katniss is missing. along with the book she wrote. before alex knows it she and 2 guys are on a journey to find katniss. full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

The book is missing, many say it's been burned. It went missing around a month ago. At first no one new about the book, it started off as a rumour. But then suddenly in the blink of an eye it spread, the news. It was like a wildfire.

But the books disappearance isn't the most of it, the fact that the girl disappeared exactly two days after she claimed it was gone. It was odd, hearing the news. Odd hearing people talk about it. Odd hearing different rumours. SHE GOT TIRED OF LIVING IN THE DISTRICTS SO SHE RAN TO THE COUNTY, IT'S A SHAME SHED LEAVE THE FAMILY BEHIND. Or, SHE WENT INSANE, KILLED HERSELF.

But this didn't add up. None of it. The way she looked on the missing papers that littered the street didn't suggest she would leave her family or be insane. The determined look she had suggested she was a fighter. Not many had this natural look. She was a fighter.

Katniss Everdeen is a fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

_The mockingjay flew through the trees. It flew with grace. It made no noise. It flew so fast that if it went by you would not have noticed it was there. Until it got to the lake. It must have been spring because the flowers were just blooming and the frost was slowly melting off the grass. The bird landed on a branch and sang a four-note song. Then a twig snapped behind and the bird felt and arrow go through him. The bird fell to the ground._

I woke up sweating. The same dream again? I've head it every night for a month now. Every time I can see clearer and clearer . A week ago I started to see a house, all concrete, off to the right. But that's it, other than the lake. I don't know why I keep having this dream, but it's starting to freak me out. I've never been there. And surely this place didn't exist.

I get up out of bed not bothering to make it, someone will do that for me later, and go downstairs. I can smell delicious chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, and there has to be orange juice. I sit at the table seeing that my grandmother and grandfather are already there. A made comes up and sets down the food and walks off.

"Piper, deer, how was your sleep?" asks my Grandmother. She takes a big bight of egg and swallows.

I am 15 and Piper Alexian is my name. It's an awful name. No one else has a name like mine, so I get made fun of a lot. People always say I have two first names, but I don't. Alexian can be a last name. Anyway, I live with my Grandparents'. They arent my real grandparents, 've raised me since I could walk. A week after my mom gave birth to me her and my dad dropped me off on their doorstep and split. They probably didn't have time for a child. I know I don't want one. I've lived in the Capitol my whole life and it's not that bad. And by not that bad, I mean completely terrible. The people are always in my family's business, some can be snobby, and the kids. Here are mean. They make fun of me because I look nothing like them. I don't have weird tattoos, different skin colours or crazy hair and makeup. I'm natural.

Green eyes, long brown hair, and olive skin. No dies and colours. This is what gets be bullied and occasionally beat up at school. My grandparents no none of this. If they did they'd make me change, but I can't. Because they don't understand that there is a whole other world outside the Capitol. Since I get beat up I guess you could say I pretty good with fighting. Just the basics though.

I love my Grandparents, I really do, but they never have time for me anymore. They are always at balls and I am always here left to be by myself. "I slept great." I lie.

Everyone finished up when the news comes on. You see a women standing in front of the Capitol. She has long green eyelashes and yellow skin. She's as thin as a twig and she has about four foot heels. "Hello People of the Capitol. It's May 24 and we have breaking news on the disappearance of Katniss Everdeen who mysteriously disappeared after she reported her book that she wrote has been stollen. The book was a collection of memories of Panems history 30 years ago this year. No one has any clue where she has gone, same as the book. Has someone really taken it, or is Katniss been driven mad by going into the arena 32 years ago? For those of you who want more information go onto .fast." she said that without taking one breath. If that's even possible. "President Paylor Said they need to find her as soon as possible to make sure she's okay. What do you think? Toon in later to find out more."

TheTV shuts off and my grandfather said, "She must have gone mad and killed herself."

My grandmother have a flick of the hand and took a drink of orange juice, "Don't be silly Violeta and I were talking and we both agreed she ran into the woods. It's what most people are saying." she got up and looked at me, "Piper, we won't be home tonight, but we will be back later tomorrow. Now go Get ready for school." she walked out of the kitchen leaving me with grandfather.

I stalked out of the room and upstairs to my room. I threw on clothes that should be banned here. A v-neck dark green t-shirt, jeans, lace up boots, and a brown leather jacket. Perfect for climbing. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I ran/walked a mile before I turned into an ally. I dumped my school bag on the ground and pulled down a latter. I had no intention of going to school.

I started to climb. 40,50,60 feet up until I finally get to the top. This is one of my favourite hiding places, I can see most of the city from here. The buildings sparkled in the sunlight. You could see many colourful dots bellow. People. They moved quickly all trying to get to work, or go shopping, or to enjoy a warm breakfast.

I know I shouldn't be up here. School started an hour ago. But I find this calming, sitting up here, enjoying the view. I wondered what I would do tonight since my grandparents would be gone. I could stay up all night, to hopefully stop the dreaming. The way the lake looked, and the trees, it was almost as if I was there. But it was just a dream. Then why did the birds song sound so familiar. Ive seen the bird one hundred million times, it's on the capitols flag. It's the rebels sign from long ago, we learn about it in books.

About how the rebels were sick of the Capitol so for the second time with the mockingjays help they overcame the Capitol. Many lives were lost.

I probably just keep having the dream because of all the stuff with Katniss's disappearance. She was the mockingjay, so I had to be dreaming about the bird because of how much it comes up. It's just a-

Bird.

Twenty yards away. It's sitting on a roof just staring at me. There are no birds in the Capitol, ever. So how did this bird get here? I look closer and notice its a mockingjay. But those live in the wild, right? In the districts. I get up an take a step forward. The bird takes a step back. I want to follow it, something tells me I have to. The space between the roof I'm on and the next one is only about three feet wide so I jump and take a couple steps toward the bird. And the bird takes a step back. We keep repeating this. Jumping, walking, receding, jumping, walking, receding. I'm about the give up when I notice the bird I gone. I look around but he is no where. I look down and see he is standing on the ground. I climb down the latter and follow him out onto the streets. He makes sharp turns around people and I have to run to keep up with him.

_Why am I following this bird?_

Maybe it's because there's never been a bird, let alone a mockingjay, in the Capitol before, or maybe it's because it's the bird from my dream. I guess I'll never know. But what I do know is that something tells me to keep going. And then the bird stops. And so do I. We are at the train track. Why here of all places. We stop in front of train 230.

People are starting to stare. And this Bugs me. I hate when people stare. Usually they don't but occasionally they do. Only because I look different from everyone else In the Capitol. But usually I go undetected. I started to worry if something was wrong with me. Then It dawned on me. They were staring at the bird. They haven't seen a bird here before either.

I looked at the bird, and oddly enough it looked back and then cocked it head toward the train. I took a step forward. Wait- am I really listening to a bird. How would I even get on the train? How do I know I have to get in the train? I looked back and he nodded toward the train before he started to sing. It wasn't a long song. Maybe a minute, but I wonder what he is singing. Then he looks at me and flies off about thirty yards. The people over there look at him as he starts to sing. Something about that song sounds familiar...

Okay, maybe I'm going crazy. No I am going crazy, that much I know. How could I ever think some mockingjay just magically appears here and gestures for me to get on a train, then sings a song that sounds oddly familiar. But if I did want to leave, get on this train to wherever it's going, I need to go now, while the bird is making a distraction.

The conductor comes out and yells, "Final boarding call to districts 2, 4, and 12 on train 230." then he goes back on the train.

I look back at the crowd gathered around the bird. It's now or never. I start to slow jog towards the door. Then stop and go around the the back of the train. I open up the door just as it pulls out of the station. When I close the door and look around I'm in a circular room (I don't know how they did this because the train isn't in a circle shape). Purple and lime green sofas line the wall along with different colour coffee tables. There are thousands of pastries in the room, so naturally the room smells like honey and sugar.

I walk out of the room and find my own compartment. But it shocks me. This is a Capitol train. And when I leave the nice room everything else is kind beat up. There are about ten different compartments in this part of the train. But from the outside they look worn out. I open one, happy to find it empty, and walk in. There is a black couch that looks as if it is 100 years old. And there is a small table and coat rack. There is a blanket on the couch with a pillow.

I sit down and lay my head on the pillow and pull the blanket over me. I WONDER WHAT GRANDMOTHER AND GRANDFATHER WILL SAY...OH WELL TO LATER NOW. Then I think about the mockingjay. I still don't know why I listened to it. It was a bird, a very special bird. And then there's the tune it was singing... Something is so familiar about that. But before I could think more about the bird or the song I dozed off.

When I awake it's dark. But the train has stopped moving. I sit up and look out the window. I gasp. Trees, they are everywhere. I've never seen so many. And when I look closer I see district 2. Okay so I haven't been asleep that long. The place looks nice, from what I heard, after the rebels took over and the capitol got a new president they have redone the districts.

This district has Different colored houses, not bright colors but whites, tans, and browns. There are lights in the houses. It looks clean and the fence around the place doesn't look threatening. Then there's the justice building and the town shops.

It's great. I've never seen anything like it. Then I heard someone open the door and I turned around. _I'm busted!_ But then I notice it's a boy, about 15, 16. He was wearing jeans, like me, a light brown button down rolled up to his elbows. You can tell he has mussels. And he has boots on. He has black hair and ice blue eyes.

Then after a minute of staring at each other he quickly came in and locked the door behind him.

"Hey I was-" I started but then he took his hand and put it over my mouth.

"Hello, my name is Arrow, and your name?" he released his hand.

"Piper! And -"

He put his hand back over my mouth, "Great. Now that we both know each others name, I going to need to tell you to leave."

I struggled free of his grasp before I answered, "No! Why should I leave. I was here first. And you came and, and no." _Who was he? And what was he doing putting his hand over my mouth?_

I heard loud voices coming from outside, and in one swift movement he put one finger over his lips and strode to the door.

One voice said, "He went that way!" the other voices agreed and they all went forward in look for the boy.

Wait a second! The boy, this boy in front of me. Arrow! Besides what kind of a name is that? He came back over to me.

"Listen, please leave," I shook my head and he sighed, "Fine. Then I guess I'll have to get rid of you tomorrow." he walked to the window and threw it open. "Come on."

"Where?" I asked stupidly. I don't know why but something about him made me not leave. Something made me want to stay. To know what he was up too. He seemed secretive but I didn't care.

With an eye roll he says, "Out the window. We are going on the roof, just until morning. They won't check up there." he held out his hand.

I took it and he pulled me toward the window. He went out first. I saw him put his foot on the window seal and hoist himself up. Then I did the same. I think he expected me to be scared because he put his hand down for me to take, but I pushed it away. It's not like I've never climbed before! Just cause I'm from the Capitol doesn't mean I can't climb. I climb buildings. It may not be trains, but they are almost the same.

When I got to the top he was staring at me. "What?"

"You can climb really good."

"Your not that bad either." then I paused, "So who are you? And why are you here?"

He didn't answer for a minute. When I considered the fact he wouldn't tell me he started to talk. Figures. "My name is Arrow Lane. I'm sixteen, and I use to live in district two. Key word, use. I'm running away. I considered running away for a long time. So when I saw the train I figured it the perfect chance. I didn't buy a ticket, I just hopped on. But the conductor saw me. And he's down on the train trying to figure where I went."

I nod, taking this all in. "So where are you running to?"

A small smile forms on his lips, "Anywhere. Mostly I want to go to this place called Canada," he seems a look of confusion cross my face and he says, "Well I don't know if it's there anymore. It may have been destroyed when North America fell, because it was part of North America. But, some say 13 is where or close to where Canada is."

I consider how much I could tell him without him thinking I'm crazy. "_Well, I live in the capitol. And, today I saw a bird and decided to follow it. It led me to a train station and then nodded toward this train. Then I hopped on"_

No, not crazy at all. But I really didn't care. "I live in the Capitol, and I skipped school today and when I was skipping I saw a bird. And not just any bird, a mockingjay. There are no birds in the Capitol so I was curious on how it got there. When I went to go take a look it backed up. It kept doing this until I noticed it was leading me somewhere. So I gave in and followed it. I ended up at the train station and It nodded toward the train. So I got on. I don't know why but I think the bird wanted me to get on. Go ahead tell me I'm crazy."

He looks at me and then Smiles, "You sound interesting."

I smiled back, "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh no, you definitely seem crazy," we both laugh until he says, "But I believe you. I think maybe the bird did want you to get on. Maybe you have a great destiny or something." I laughed at his attempt at a joke on the last sentence. "Now it's time for bed. I'll figure out what to do with you In the morning."

He pulled out a pillow and rested his head against it, and I took off my jacket and dozed off.


End file.
